All Roads Lead Home
by ChuckMeMondays
Summary: "Kensi comes home. That in and of itself isn't surprising. The surprising part is finding her with her hand raised to knock on his door as he opens it to take Monty out for a late evening walk." M for adult content.


All Roads Lead Home

By ChuckMeMondays

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Or NCIS LA. Or Deeks or Kensi. I don't even own Monty. I think that about sums it up.

Summary: Kensi comes home. That in and of itself isn't surprising. The surprising part is finding her with her hand raised to knock on his door as he opens it to take Monty out for a late evening walk.

* * *

Kensi comes home.

That in and of itself isn't surprising. The only thing that's been getting Deeks out of bed in the morning is the solid, steady belief that Kensi was going to come home. Everything outside of that fact was uncertain, but she was going to come home.

The surprising part is finding her with her hand raised to knock on his door as he opens it to take Monty out for a late evening walk.

He comes to an abrupt halt and they stare at each other in shock, the meeting coming without warning for either of them. Framed in the light of his front walk light, she's beautiful. Her hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail and she looks tired and he's pretty sure she's not wearing any makeup, but she's undeniably beautiful. It's a solid 10 seconds before either of them does anything. Even Monty seems to sense the intensity of the moment and sits completely still at Deeks' feet.

And then Deeks drops Monty's leash, grabs Kensi with both hands on her arms, and drags her inside. He kicks the door shut, the slam startling Monty and sending him running to his favorite spot under the kitchen table. Deeks doesn't notice any of that. He just shoves Kensi up against the door and slants his mouth over hers.

Her lips are a little chapped from the desert and she smells a little like an airplane, but he doesn't care. She tastes like… like Kensi. Like she's here. Like she's home.

His hands are all over her, hooking behind her neck under her ponytail, smoothing along the dip of her waist, under her shirt to feel the bumps of her spine and the line of her bra along her back. He slides his palms firmly up the back of her thighs to cup her ass. Her breath is coming heavy and her fingertips press against his biceps and abdomen and shoulders before going up and around to bury in his hair. Her nails scratch gently at his scalp.

He has no idea when or how he gets her pants and underwear off, but the next thing he knows, both her of her legs are wrapped around his waist and he's sliding into her. It feels so good that he pauses and groans into her neck for a second, but she wiggles against him and then his mouth is back on hers and he's moving, long, deep, strong thrusts with just a hint of a pause in the middle to feel her clench around him.

Her tongue is hot in his mouth and her pussy is hot around his dick and she's hot and soft and solid against him, and she's real, and she's here.

He moves one had around to rub against her and he balances her precariously with the other hand, the door behind her back and her legs tight around him doing a lot of the work to keep her upright.

It only takes a few more strokes after that. She comes with a gasp into his mouth, her fingers spasming in his hair, and he lets everything go and comes, too.

His legs give out. He collapses slowly to his knees and her back slides down the door as she drops with him. She ends up sitting in his lap, her legs still wrapped around him. He keeps pressing soft, long kisses to her mouth and she slouches into him and strokes his shoulders.

It's several minutes before he takes his mouth from hers and rests his forehead against hers.

When he finally opens his eyes, her mismatch ones are watching him. This close, only an inch away, half shadowed, they're somehow even more beautiful than usual.

One of her shoes is still on, he realizes, and her jeans and underwear are tangled up on her left leg. He's not immediately sure where the other shoe is and he refuses to break eye contact to look for the stupid thing. His pants are bunched around his thighs, which is ridiculously uncomfortable.

And he's still inside her, softening.

He decides he's never going to move from this position.

They sit another moment, looking into each other's eyes, breathing each other's breath, when Deeks realizes they haven't actually said hello. He smiles sheepishly.

"Hi," he rasps.

She grins mischievously. "Hey, Deeks."

It should be weird for her to call him that while he's still inside her, but it's not. It's just Kensi. Her voice is clear and just as rich as he remembered, not like the static version from the sat phone, all those months ago.

Then he frowns briefly. "You okay? That was pretty… abrupt."

She adjusts over him and he groans. If she does that again they're gonna go another round right here on the floor.

"I'm better than okay," she sighs. "Much better."

Yeah, he thinks somewhat dreamily. That was pretty good. Easily in his top two, and the first time with Kensi is already No. 1, and the only reason she's not all top five is that they haven't done it five times yet.

He smooths a few flyaway hairs on the side of her head back toward her ponytail. "I missed you," he says.

"Really?" she questions in mock surprise, raising her eyebrows. "I couldn't tell."

He laughs and she chuckles with him, her whole body vibrating.

And, oh. Yeah. Okay. They really are gonna go another round right here on the floor. He has to pull out a moment as he shuffles around to lay her on her back and then tugs her other shoe, pants and bikini-cuts fully off.

But then he settles over her, and she sighs happily, brushing his hair out of his eyes. At this angle the light is better, so he can see the contrast between her right and left eye more clearly. It makes him hot because it's so distinctly Kensi.

He kisses her again. Because she's smiling, and she's here, and whether she likes it or not they belong to one another now.

He eases in, and Deeks comes home.


End file.
